A generic drive train is known from DE 103 14 757 B3. In the drive train described in this specification, a power-split transmission is known in combination with a hydrodynamic component for the controlled return of power to the power-split transmission. This drive train is predominantly used in the area of wind power, but it is also suitable to use with hydraulic turbines which supply different input speeds to an input shaft of the drive train. The input shaft is connected in the drive train mentioned in the specification to the planet carrier of a first planetary gear. A first and a second planetary gear, which form the power-split transmission, are connected to each other via their ring gears. The sun gear is connected to the power take-off and simultaneously to a driven part of the hydrodynamic component, e.g. the impeller, in the formation of the hydrodynamic component as a converter. The sun gear of the second planetary gear is coupled via the turbine wheel in the embodiment of the hydrodynamic component as a converter, whose planet carrier is tightly held.
The disadvantage in all these configurations is that they are typically very large and very heavy. This leads to large mass moments of inertia, which have a negative effect on the dynamics and cause high costs. Lastly, they also limit the power of such a drive train.
It is now the object of the present invention to provide a drive train which avoids these disadvantages, enables a simple and efficient configuration and which ensures a respectively high power.
This object is achieved in accordance with the invention by a drive train with the features in the present application. Advantageous embodiments and further developments are provided in the present application.
It is provided in the drive train in accordance with the invention that the power-split transmission, as also in the prior art, is formed by two planetary gears which are arranged as a superposition gear and reversing gear. The coupling of the planetary gears among each other occurs in accordance with the invention by a common planet carrier. The two planets carriers that were provided until now are therefore combined with each other and are reconverted into a single planet carrier. This allows realizing the transmission in a lighter, more compact way with lower mass moments of inertia.
It is provided in an especially advantageous further development of the drive train in accordance with the invention that the drive shaft is coupled to the ring gear of the first planetary gear. Such a coupling of the drive shaft via the ring gear to the first planetary gear allows a very high transmissible power, so that a construction designed in this fashion is not limited in its power, as is the case with the specific configuration as described in the state of the art with a drive of the planet carrier. This allows covering a larger power range with the drive train in accordance with the invention in the configuration as described herein.